Outline that made Inspector Cooper
by Ebalawn JFR
Summary: Okay, so funny story. If you thought that when i was writing Inspector Cooper i had it all planned out i didn't. This is not the story, but the outline that made it. Just thought i would share with you guys what it started off as. Its not good, and really short, but what was originally 15k word story turned into 100k above. So review, but please keep reviewing Inspector Cooper. JFR


Sly Cooper New Life

Chapter 1

Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper sucker punch does; I am merely a writer adding another story to the already completed plot. **

At the H.Q of the Interpol in Paris, France Sly was in an integration room after being in a hospital for a week due to a concussion he had gotten from Dr. M on Kaine Island. Six guards were standing guard over him; all of them had their hands on their shock pistols. Sly only felt nervous about this fact, not understanding why he was even there. From what his partner, Carmelita told him he was a Constable who had worked alongside with her for the last three years. _What is going on? I walked in returning to active duty with Carm, now I'm here in the integration room like some kind of criminal. If my father saw me now he would have a heart attack from seeing me in this situation. If only if…he was here. _Sly thought to himself bringing the sad memory of the night the Fiendish Five murdered his father, and mother.

"Son, get in the loft and stay quiet. NOW!" his father yelled, while Sly ran up to the loft.

When Sly got past the hatch and bolted it down, the front door was smashed down, followed by the scream of his mother. Then silence followed by evil laughter. Sly's heart seemed to stop in his chest, his mother was gone. The attackers had killed his mother, his mother who had cared and loved him for eight years. Tears ran down his face soaking into his fur, but he did not cry aloud following his Dads orders. Sly's father yelled in anger which his son had never heard. He was filled back with hope again, his Dad could handle it, and his father could beat these attackers. The house shook as fighting took place. From the sound of it his Dad was wining the fight. The house shook while furniture, crockery, book cases, the entire house crashed from the ruckus.

Sly pressed his ear against the floor then heard something mechanical slide back then click into place. The sound was alien to him; nothing around the neighborhood had ever made that sound. With a loud explosion the fighting stopped then something collapsed onto the floor followed by more laughter.

The remaining Cooper in the house sat up and hugged his knees tightly, praying that the robbers wouldn't find him. As quickly as they came they left, leaving Sly alone in a house that no longer was his home, but a tomb. Once the murders left he doubled over holding himself crying and sobbing, hoping to die, just to be able to see his parents again. Life seemed not worth living alone without his parents, without a home.

Ten minutes later the police arrived getting a call from some neighbors. Two Detectives walked in, to try and piece together what happened.

"So, what do you think happened here Mr. Fox?" asked a younger Barkley, who was a Detective.

Mr. Fox (Carmelita's father who was an investigator before his daughter, who inspired her to join the law.) crouched down to the now dead Mr. Cooper. He pulled the cover over his rival's facial features, feeling sad. He had chased Cooper all over Paris when they were younger, now he was gone. Mr. Fox would even go so far as to say that the Raccoon was a close friend of his.

"I don't know what happened, Mr. Cooper may have been a thief when he was younger but I don't know what would have caused this. But why would anyone want to break into his house to steal a book though?" Mr. Fox mumbled off to himself.

"Are you alright Mr. Fox?" Barkley said placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Did you know Mr. Cooper personally?

"I chased him all over Paris and other countries but he always got away, it was like a game of chess with a friend, not knowing what the other would do. Sometimes I would catch him, sometimes he got away. But it just feels wrong that after all these years a bullet stopped him in his tracks, and his wife. It shouldn't have ended this way." Mr. Fox said looking about the living room which had been completely wrecked.

"Has anyone checked upstairs?" the other Detective barked at some police taking pictures. They shook their heads and continued to do their work.

Barkley headed up the stairs with Investigator Fox behind him. They noticed that everything was fine; nothing was disturbed or even in the slightest damaged. All the bedrooms were orderly, clean, what a normal home would look like. They finally came to another flight of stairs that led up to an attic. It was bolted from the other side, which seemed odd to the two Detectives.

Mr. Fox un-holstered his shock pistol while Barkley did the same. He mouthed a countdown then kicked the door down with their guns pointing at a young Raccoon lying on the floor, his back facing them. Mr. Fox exchanged a look to his partner and advanced slowly. The kid didn't look at them, but just shook violently, sniffling all the while. The vixen placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, who tensed up from the contact.

"If you're going to kill me please just make it quick," Sly said sadly, closing his eyes.

This surprised the two Detectives to hear something like this from a kid. Mr. Fox had a wife and kids at home so he knew how to be a parent. He sat down, brought the young Raccoon over placing him on his lap. "Hey, it will be all right, no one's going to hurt you," he said sincerely.

"Are they gone?" Sly sniffed, still not trusting the man completely.

"Yes they're all gone, the police are here and you're safe now." What's your name son?" he added wondering who this young Raccoon was.

"Sylvester Shadow Cooper, I'm more referred to as Sly though," the young Raccoon said.

Mr. Fox looked at the kid seeing Mr. Cooper's resemblance in him, the facial features and that look in his eye. The Detective didn't know what to do, or what to say to the kid. _Calm down, we can't simply throw him into jail because of who his Father was, can we? _Mr. Fox thought to himself.

"Are my-my parents gone," Sly asked holding back tears.

The vixen nodded looking reluctant to give the answer to the kid, knowing this was going to be hard for him. Sly leaned into the Fox's shoulder, not able to hold back the tears anymore. Sly sobbed into the older man's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around the boy patting him on the back, trying to calm him down. Barkley watched his partner holding the boy with mixed feelings. He felt anger; that some gang would come and kill a boy's parents, shocked that he had seen the soft side of his friend, also paranoid about the kid's future, suspecting that he would follow in his father's footsteps.

In the present the older Sly laid his head on the table, tears flowing down his cheek absorbing into his fur. He wrapped his arms around his head to hide this from the officers in the room with him. He held back the sobs, just trying to stay sane. Losing his family had really impacted him.

In Chief's Barkley's office Inspector Fox and the Chief were shouting at each other. Carmelita was trying to get her boss to give Sly a chance, telling the Old Badger that the Raccoon had no memory of anything but of his past, leaving out the part that Sly also remembered there romantic times they had shared.

"I am not letting the most wanted Criminal in the world be a part of Interpol Inspector, that is just fucking stupid," Barkley yelled.

"Cooper has done more for the Interpol than anyone else has done in the last five years, without him we would of never of caught the man who stole the Diva Diamond. We wouldn't have the Fiendish Five, or the Klaww gang either if it weren't for him proving they were actually partaking in criminal actions," she threw back angrily.

"If it weren't for Cooper we wouldn't have been the most disgraced authorities in the world now would we, he has given us more problems than any other criminal in the last century. I will not have him WORKING FOR INTERPOl!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He has changed sir, just give him a chance; I'll take the blame for Cooper if he falls out of line."

"And what else will happen if he falls out of line and takes part in criminal actions?" Barkley said calming down.

"He'll go to prison, and he'll stay there till his sentence is over." Carmelita said sternly.

"If your father was here, I don't know what he would say," Barkley said more to himself.

This brought a painful memory to the female vixen; she remembered what happened to her father, and some other Detectives. They had gone after Mugshot, an insane murderous Bulldog who killed for pleasure and just did illegal things because he thought they were fun. Investigator Fox, with about nine others which made ten, assaulted Mugshot's hideout; it went well till they got to him in person. A gun battle broke out between the authorities and Mugshot, with his gang supporting him. The authorities were armed with modified shock pistols that fired lethal rounds. But in the end Mugshot had killed most of the team, the wounded retreated back to a town to get help. Her father had survived luckily, but he retired a few years later, not wanting to scare his family like that again.

"He would give Sly a second chance," she said remembering her father on life support in a hospital bed.

"He was fond of Sly when he was a kid, but now, I don't know anymore." the old Badger said lighting a cigar taking in a long puff then exhaling letting it pass between his teeth.

"So, should I get him, or should we do some tests to make sure he isn't lying about the whole amnesia thing?"

"Put him through some tests with the lie detector, and tell the other security to leave the room. God knows how's he's feeling in there by himself surrounded."

Carmelita left the Chiefs office heading into the interrogation room. The two guarding the door let her in after she flashed her badge. The room was dark, with only a light hanging over the bolted table. The officers inside the room were wearing S.W.A.T gear, hiding in the shadows, seeming to blend in. Sly still had his head on the table, his arms still hiding his face. She went over to a man named Dustin; a six foot one snow tiger, who was another Investigator. She told them quietly, they could leave. He was reluctant but did all the same.

"If he does anything, I'll be in here in a second to haul him to jail," the tiger said looking at the Raccoon not buying they had caught the master thief.

When they had left, Investigator Fox sat in the chair in front of him. She waited but he didn't look up. "Sly, is something wrong?" she asked concerned. He shook his head still not bringing his head up. She noticed that the light behind sly turned red which meant he was lying. Behind a single side glass were some other officers working the lie detector, making sure that the criminals were telling the truth. The transmitter was locked onto his wrist, which was currently on.

"Okay. Let's get to it then," she said not wanting Sly to suffer anymore," Do you remember anything that happened to you before the encounter with Dr. M? He shook his head, and the light turned a red.

"What do you remember of your old life Mr. Cooper?

"All I remember is my child hood, when, when the incident took place, and the assignments I worked on with you, Inspector Fox," Sly mumbled, the light flashed a green.

"How long have you been working with the authorities at Interpol for?"

"I don't know maybe three to five years I think." Again the light flashed green.

"Have you ever taken part in criminal actions in your life Mr. Cooper?"

"No, and why are you asking me these STUPID QUESTIONS INSPECTOR?" Sly yelled banging the table with his fist making a dent in it. He looked up at her, his brown eyes looking into hazel ones, a look of hurt and anger in them.

Carmelita wanted to reassure him that she was on his side, to hold him in her arms telling him it would be alright, but she couldn't do that, it would show everyone at the Interpol she had feeling for the Ringtail, which she did. "Just a few more questions and we'll be done Constable." Sly nodded leaning back in his chair crossing his arms, closing himself off from everyone.

"Alright, where were you born?"

"Paris."

"Do you have any family members or loved ones?"

"I have a brother, and a few cousins on my mother's side, and a an uncle on my father's side, that's all I remember." The light flashed red which confused her, and then she remembered.

"Any love ones Constable, you forgot to answer that one?"

He locked eyes with her for barely a second. "Yes I have someone dear to me." The light flashed green.

"Last question, when were you adopted?"

"I wasn't, I joined the academy when I was sixteen or seventeen, been working with the force since then." Again the light flashed a bright green.

"Okay that is all the questions I had for you. Just wait here till further notice," she said leaving Sly alone in a dark room. Carmelita was going to head to the Chiefs office, but he met her outside the interrogation room.

"I can't believe this; he actually forgot all that shit he pulled?" Barkley said his eyes wide open.

"I don't understand either; Some of the things I asked him he answered wrong, but the lie detector says he was telling the truth. I hate the Ringtail for everything he's done," she said hiding her true emotions.

"Well I'm going to give him his second chance; you just keep him in line."

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

"Uncuff him, and bring him back to my office, I want to talk to him." Barkley ordered heading back to his office still puffing on his cigar.

"Sir, why though?" she called after him.

"You'll see just go get Cooper," he smiled, then chuckled remembering all the times he had told the vixen that.

Carmelita returned to the room to find Sly out of his hand cuffs and twirling them about in his finger, reminding her of all the times he had broken free. She shook her head, and motioned to the door. He gave her a slight nod walking out of the open door. She expected him to hand the cuffs over but her kept them. Everyone in the Interpol looked shocked that the Sly Cooper was walking through their H.Q like he had been there his entire life. He opened the door letting Carmelita walk in first, and then closed it. He sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the Chiefs desk. The Chief looked the Raccoon over, noticing how the little kid he had seen years back was now an adult, the one who had kept him up most nights, trying to figure out where the Cooper Gang would strike next.

"You wanted to see me Sir," Sly said with respect and an air of recognition for the Badger.

"Yes I did Constable Cooper, I am informing you that you have been promoted to Inspector," the Badger said still not believing what he was saying.

"Inspector sir, I-I don't know what to say."

"Before you thank me, you will be working alongside with Inspector Fox still. And as for what happened on Kaine Island, you lost most of your gear, so head down to the armory."

"Thanks sir, for the promotion," sly said offering his hand to the Chiefs, Barkley shook it firmly and Sly left leaving the other two alone.

"Just from taking a concussion, this is great," Barkley said happily.

"Would have been better if it happened earlier though, wouldn't have to chase him over most of the damn world," Carmelita said chuckling. "You're not angry about this, Sir?"

"You know what I said, he steps out line, his ass his going to prison," Barkley said with a hint of anger. "Well go find Cooper, then you're relieved, it's late, and I've dealt with a lot of shit today.

Carmelita nodded and got up leaving the Chief to his own thoughts, who was wondering where things would go with Sly Cooper as one of his Inspectors.

Chapter 2

Home

After Sly grabbed some new gear from the armory, Carmelita drove them to her apartment building. Which was twenty miles away from the station to far to walk to everyday. Sly had remained quiet in the passenger seat, trying to figure out where to stay for the night. But he couldn't figure out where to sleep except some random building's roof top. He looked at Carmelita, noticing how beautiful she looked in her uniform; a smile crept on his face remembering a kiss they had shared in Russia when they had defeated Clockwerk in a volcano. He then shook it off, that was three years ago, she probably had someone else now, or just didn't even have any emotions toward him now.

When they pulled up to the twenty story apartment building, Sly got out and opened the door for the vixen. She stepped out smiling; enjoying the fact Sly was a gentleman at heart. She headed up the stairs to the lobby of the building then noticed a lack of a Raccoon behind her. Sly was heading down the side walk looking about, she looked at the entrance then at him wondering where he was heading off to. She ran over to him catching up. It was cool tonight, the wind blew slightly while the moon gleamed out through the clouds and the stars twinkled faintly. In all it was a nice calm night in Paris.

"Sly where are you going?" she asked stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to face her, the moons light made his fur look like a light silver.

"Well I need somewhere to crash, I can't go sleeping on roof tops now can I?" he replied looking at her, with his new gear on which consisted of a shock pistol, a dark blue Interpol trench jacket, with a replica of his original cane; but this one was made of a strong light blackened steel material. It was currently sheathed in its holder on his back, while his shock pistol was in its holster on his right hip.

"Well you haven't before." She said lying to him.

"Then where do I live, I don't remember where I go or where I stay when I get off work?" he said sounding frustrated

"You live with me Sylvester, in my apartment," she said feeling nervous about letting him live with her.

"Really, we, I thought you didn't have those kind of emotions toward each other?"

She smiled and headed back to her apartment, beckoning him to tag along with one of her fingers. Sly jogged over to her, with a kick in his step. They headed into the elevator which took them to one of the top floors of the apartment complex. Carmelita opened one of the doors wide, motioning him to walk in. Sly stopped before he stepped through the thresh hold, realizing he had a home to go back to every day.

Sly stepped through the door, and caught his breath. The place was huge. It looked like one of the best apartment rooms he had ever been in. There was a nice roomy kitchen with a clean stove. A nice kitchen table, a leather couch, and a medium sized TV. He placed his coat on a hanger, while the rest of his gear went on a self that was obviously a weapons rack. He took off his boots, placed them by the door then sat down on the couch. It was nearly too much for him to process, to be able to live here with Carmelita was nearly too much. He leaned into the couch enjoying the comfort it brought. Carmelita got her stuff off and sat next to him, seeing the disbelieving look on his face.

Carmelita sat into him, nuzzling her snout into his neck, while he wrapped his arms round her. She was soon curled up in his lap and her head resting on his chest. "Does this answer your question?" she asked. Sly didn't reply but just held her tighter pecking a kiss on her cheek, making her blush. They sat there for a while not saying anything or moving, but their eyes had locked, just starring into the others eyes.

Carmelita got off of him eventually leaving him there, wondering where she was heading off to. She came back with a bundle of bedding, consisting of a comforter, a blanket, cover, and a pillow. He took it out of her hands, giving her a light kiss on the lips. She nearly jumped, not suspecting him to be so forward with her. He had his mischievous grin, but he had nowhere to go, nor did he take off like old times because there was no memory of being a thief.

"I'm going to head off to bed Sly, I'll see you in the morning, okay," she said while he started working on the couch.

"Alright Carm," he replied. "Carm?" Shorter way how to say your name, and it fits you, I think."

She thought about this, and then said something. "Alright but on duty its Inspector Fox," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Here it's Carm, or whatever you can think of to call me."

"As long as I'm Inspector Cooper to you on active duty," he said returning the hug. "Here, it's whatever you want to call me, Foxy."

"Okay, goodnight, see you tomorrow and also Sly?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry about the interrogation room, we were just seeing if you were alright, and weren't being controlled or if you lost too much memory."

"It's okay, I understand, and no hard feelings," she headed off to her bedroom, but he intercepted her, trying his luck. He wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a long passionate kiss on the lips. She returned it; feeling then repressed emotions she had for him come forth. This was her first real kiss for her. No tricks, no fire escapes, just standing there in each other's arms.

They pulled apart from each other after a few minutes had passed. Sly smile and her heart nearly stopped. It was an actual happy smile, the first one she had seen on him. "Don't stay up thinking about me, Gorgeous."

"In your dreams, Ringtail!" she said heading into her room. He grabbed her tail and let it pass through his hands. She flashed him a smile and closed the door.

Sly returned to the living room making his couch bed and then finally headed to bed for the night. No dreams came to mind, but he was feeling for once in his life, like he belonged somewhere.

Chapter 3

Six months later

Sly tossed and turned on his couch; memories flooded into his mind that no longer seemed like his. Flashbacks of heists, previous robberies, everything that he knew was wrong. He groaned quietly as he was back in a hide out with his two accomplishes; Murray the bronze, ad Bentley the brains of the operation. They were planning out their next move while he listened. He was also going over the blue prints of the building, memorizing every level and every room. So he could make necessary contingencies if needed, if a certain Inspector Fox should come to burst them.

"Well, I think we should move to the vault next. Murray you'll disguise yourself as a janitor and start a fight with one of the security units, then that will get some of the others to come check out what's going on," said the Turtle who was busily explaining and typing away at a lap top.

"Alright Bentley, but what will be your job?" asked the hippo named Murray who seemed to be the biggest person in the gang and strongest. Also he seemed to exasperate every word with loudly.

"I'll be helping Sly get past security and being his eyes. If this all goes right gentlemen we'll be out of here with at least a hundred k in our van tomorrow," Bentley said smugly.

"Alright guys let's get going we got a lot to do tomorrow," Sly said confidently

Sly sat up in placing his head in his hands, massaging his eyes tiredly. He had been having these dreams for the last week; taking their toll by stealing his time of rest. His amnesia was wearing off slowly, every week he remembered more of his past. Every heist, every theft coming back to him clears as day. He started missing his two lifelong friends, but he made his choice after figuring out he was the master thief everyone talked about. Everyone at Interpol knew who he was, but since he was gaining memory he was starting to snap at the other officers. Barkley had yelled at him to get things under control. "It doesn't matter what they think of you Investigator cooper, their thoughts can't change who you are. Now CALM DOWN AND GET BACK OUT THERE!" The Badgers words still rung in his head, the chief really knew how to make things stick.

The rumors were also getting worse down at the H.Q. Everyone thought he had infiltrated there station, now not so many people trusted him, except Carmelita, Barkley, and his new friend Dustin, the snow tiger. Dustin finally got used to him after doing some stake outs when Carmelita was doing office work.

His midnight solo missions were going well; he had stopped most crimes from taking place, but others he would catch in the doing. He always took them down to the station booking them, doing the procedures which took a few hours at a time. It was worth it though, every criminal he brought in made the streets safer, and it also gained trust from the other officers. Not completely but in single digit percents.

He turned and looked at the clock on the oven. _Two in the morning! It's going to be a long day at Interpol._ He thought miserably to himself. He also only got in a couple hours ago. Carmelita and he get off work at six or sometimes seven when days were rough, then they would head home. After she went to bed, he would sneak out. One reason was so he could get some more work done by catching Criminals, the other was because he couldn't completely trust Ms. Fox at the moment. She knew who he was, why hadn't she told him. He didn't want to ask her, thinking it would ruin their relationship. Because of the lack of sleep, he was now determined to ask her when they got a chance. He loved her, but he wanted the truth, why was she hiding his past from him.

He let the thoughts die not caring about them for the moment. Sly lay back under the covers of his makeshift bed. Resting his back against the back cushion; trying to calm his mind down so he could return back into a peaceful sleep, which was avoiding him for the moment.

Cooper looked about the room, feeling content for a moment. All of this, Carmelita was sharing with him, he didn't have to steal any of it for them which made it all worth the long hours at work, to be able to come back home with his love of his life. Nothing could make his life any better, except maybe letting his Dad see him now. What would his dad think of him though, anger, honor, or just confusion that his heir had stopped becoming a master thief. He would never now thanks to the Fiendish Five, more importantly Mugshot, who had admitted to using the gun that night on his father. Anger coursed through his body remembering that smug look on the Bulldogs face when had visited the cell in the high security prison La Santé, in Paris.

Sly shook it off mentally and physically as he shivered. The room was cold; all he was wearing was a pair of dark blue sweatpants that he had bought a while ago. He got off the couch walking over to a window in the living room. Outside thick snowflakes fell heavily, making driving conditions hard to nearly impossible. The moon shown in through the clouds, making ht scene outside seem nearly like a painting, and there in the distance the Eiffel tower glowed. Sly smiled thinking about the closed schools, and the children would be outside playing in the snow. Sly smiled remembering playing with his older brother in the snow when he was a kid. Then a sad thought came into his head. He still couldn't find his brother; he had looked but still, no luck in finding him.

The previous thought came to his head, kids. If things went well with Carmelita, would they have kids? He wanted to a father one day, but he was hesitant. What could their children even be proud of their dad for? Being a master thief that had never been caught; what would Carmelita think if he brought their kids up that way? What kind of influence could that be, his father hadn't persuaded him into doing it, and he just let Sly choose what he wanted to be. He chose to be a thief, now he considered himself retired. _Calm down, your being an idiot, just calm down! Let things move naturally with Carmelita first then see where it goes, if we have kids fine, if we don't fine. You'll still love her either way. _Sly yelled at himself mentally. _But, what if she doesn't love you Sly, what then? Rose_ a depressing thought

He leaned in against the frame of the window trying to recall more memories from his past, putting the future aside. He thought for a long time his tail twitching in frustration. The memories he had in his grasp nearly recalling them, but they slipped away. It was no use; all he remembered was the ones he had gained throughout the months, then defeating the Klaww gang, and the Fiendish Five. Also Carmelita, when they were flirting with each other on missions across the world. He would just have to let time give his memory back, which would take as long as it would take. A stray thought came to him, one he would normally have pushed aside. He thought about it then decided to go ahead with his plan, what he could lose.

The Raccoon quietly sneaked into the master bedroom, closing the door ever so quiet then made his way over to the bed. He crept into it carefully so as not to wake the occupant of it. Sly looked at Carmelita who was sleeping peacefully; the little light the moon cast into the room was on her slightly, making her seem even more beautiful. She turned on her side letting out a content sigh bringing a smile to his lips. He was still debating if he should even be in the same bed with her. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her gently as to not wake her and brought her close to him. Her soft fur rubbed against his, the warmth from his body resonating into hers. Her heart pounded gently in his chest, with a slow tempo. He started to rub her back, and stroke her hair gently. Enjoying the closeness of them together, it had taken him six months to get the nerve to do this, and it was totally worth it.

Hours later Carmelita woke up noticing that Sly was holding her in his arms while gently caressing. She raised her hackles, anger coursing through her, a growl started building in her throat quietly, about to chew him out. She suddenly stopped herself though; she had wanted Sly to be with her ever since he stepped into the apartment. And here he was doing just that, holding her close to him, caring for her. After a while of just lying there thinking about this, she placed her head on Sly's chest. Warmth resonated from him, his soft gray fur bringing a security she only found with him; she didn't have to hide her emotions with him.

Sly tightened his hold on her, but he remained asleep. He was exhausted from the week's events. Carmelita noticed he had been working hard, trying to prove to everyone that he knew what he was doing. There was still doubt from the rest of the authority units, who were still not comfortable with Sly working with them.

Inspector Fox noticed an old look in his eye return a few months back; mischievous, with intelligence. The same look he had in his eyes for years when he was a thief. She knew what was causing it; he was gaining his memory back. She was glad but anxious. Glad he was becoming himself again, but anxious because she feared he might go back to steeling, heisting again. In essence killing their relationship, that and her heart I he did. She didn't want to lose Sly, he meant to much to her. And every time it seemed like he was about to ask something from her, he stopped, letting the thoughts die and he changed the subject, what he thinking?

This week had been different though, he seemed to be getting distant with her, emotionally. Like he had had enough of her, just didn't anything to do with her. Sly had been sneaking off during the middle of the night bringing in criminals, working on his time off. She was annoyed; but also proud of her Ringtail for taking the job seriously. Carmelita looked at the clock noticing they were late for work. They were post to be in by seven it was now nine, two hours late. She looked over at the phone, noticing that it was flashing. Carmelita picked up the phone noticing that there two unheard messages. She somehow managed to do this without waking Sly, and staying in his embrace. The first was from Barkley telling them they had the rest of the week off and the weekend. Due to Sly's taking his home to work the Chief was impressed and wanted to give the two a break. The Badger also said that he was proud of Sly for his comeback.

_This was obviously meant for me, well of course it was! No one knows where Sly lives or stays after work. They have no clue that Sly is living with me. All their allowed to know is that we are in a relationship but that's as far it goes. _She thought to herself.

The second message caught her by surprise. It was from her parents. She berated herself for forgetting. They were coming over today to come see her. She had seen them before the mission on Kaine Island letting them know she would be alright. She wanted to get out of bed and start cleaning, and then realized that their apartment was also clean. Sly may have been a criminal for most of his life, but he kept things clean and orderly. Another fact was making her nervous as well. She had told her parents she had found someone and he was living with her. What she hadn't told them was. It was Sly Cooper.

_Dads going be so disappointed when he finds out today. He's going to tell me that I could do better than Sly. Maybe I should tell Sly to go out for a bit, spend some time apart. No! Dejar de pensar estupidamente Carmelita. He's my amor. I've chased him all over the world, I'm not losing him. _Carmelita thought to herself.

Sly woke up, letting out a sigh, and stretching his legs. He nuzzled Carmelita's neck, giving her a gentle nip on her neck. She snuggled into him, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Forgetting about the separated feeling she had had earlier. Sly wanted her, it was obvious now, or he wouldn't have sneaked into bed with her.This also proved he was becoming more mischievous like he used to be, but as long as he stayed in line, and with her she was content.

"Bonjour mon beau renard," Sky whispered in her ear, which he nipped.

"Buenos dias mi amor," she said biting into his neck affectionately which made him groan. "I see my thief has sneaked into my bed?"

"Wait, you knew! How did you know my memory was returning Ms. Fox?"

"I've been watching you, you know. Subtle differences, like your eyes, they have that mischievous look in them again. And I also have to keep an eye on you," she said sternly.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?" he asked solemnly.

"Because, thought once you knew who you were, you would return to crime, and stealing things Cooper. I am sick of chasing you all the time!" the vixen said her ears lowering, and her voice returning to that aggressive one.

"Carm…"

"Inspector Fox till you get your priorities right Cooper," she snapped making sly smile.

"You remember what I told you in the outback after we go that mask off of you right?"

"Yes I do but what of it Ringtail?"

"I meant every word. I'm sick of running away from everything, I don't want to keep running away from you anymore I thought about this after we defeated Clockwerk, and after our kiss."

"Where you hand cuffed me to a rail in a volcano," she snapped again.

"What, I trying to say my beautiful Fox is that I'm done running away from such beauty," he said giving her a passionate kiss. She couldn't stay angry at him and relaxed into him more, enjoying the moment.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said breaking out of the kiss.

"Your trying to distract me, correct Ringtail?" she asked blushing.

"Maybe, but I mean it, you're the most beautiful woman I've seen Carmelita, you are worth more to me then all the money in the world" sly said repeating what his father said to his mother without knowing it.

"You really know what to say to a girl don't you?"

"No, only the one I'm holding, who I love madly."

Carmelita's tail swished back and forth under the covers, feeling happy to hear these words from Sly. She had dreamed of hearing these words one day, now she heard them every day when they got home. She cooed happily, not wanting this moment to end. It had taken him six months to get the courage to join her in bed by his own, now she was going to insure he stayed. _No more sleeping on a couch for you my love, only sleeping here with me, in our bed together. _She thought to herself.

Sly interlaced their hands and gave her another kiss, then wrapped his tail around hers which made her smile. He loved holding her in his arms, he always wanted to be with her and now it was happening. He looked at attractive body, what wasn't covered by the blanket. One of legs was showing, which he looked up and down taking in the sight. Then her exposed neck and arms. Carmelita's orange, mixed in with a brown and reddish hue, looked exceptionality alluring today. Even her fur and her dyed dark blue hair were a tangled mess, this somehow aroused him. She noticed him scrutinizing her, while she was getting ideas herself. The vixen placed a hand on his chest, letting her finger gently outline his toned chest.

"Inspector Fox, are you flirting with your partner, Inspector Cooper?" Sly asked in his n his interrogative town which sounded harsh. "Wait, don't we have work today?"

"No, we have the rest of the week, and weekend off. Also if I am, what are you going to do about it, you have no say over who I date and take to bed with me?"Carmelita said repositioning herself so her head was closer to Coopers.

"Well I think I have some say in it," he said using his real voice, which made her smile.

"Well I wouldn't say that Ringtail," she said seductively.

"I think I have some say in this area. I'm your partner and your lover, so I think that I should be the only one to be able to see you like this."

"I don't know Sly, you've done a lot of damage!" she barked in his ear.

"It's time I started paying my debts then, but starting with you."

"I think you should go, I'll give you a ten second head start then I'm kicking your ass." Carmelita whispered giving Sly a very passionate kiss, which he fell into. If he was thinking he would have taken her advice seriously. She counted in her head, then reached ten, and handcuffed his hand to hers. He heard the click and the saw the key disappear between her breasts. He grinned at her mischievously, which she returned with a seductive smile. Her purple night gown was made of a soft silk but it hugged her form nicely, revealing only to him what she looked like without all her police gear on. He kissed her again and brought the key back out, with his free hand, which made her pout for killing the fun. He chuckled at this look she was giving him.

Instead of un-cuffing them he placed the key on his cabinet leaving them chained together. He placed a hand on her rear, and the other on a breast. This changed her look to a more relaxed one, and she let his hands go where they wanted, years of yearning for both of them being expressed. Sly slipped her out of the night gown; she wasn't wearing anything underneath which made him look at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"What? You think you're the only one who can walk about our home with only sweatpants on?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, just wondering why I never got the courage to do this sooner, it looks like you have been begging for this way too long Investigator Fox, maybe I should make you wait for being naughty," Sly said nibbling on her neck again.

"No you don't Ringtail," she said assaulting his lips again, still acting aggressive like old times.

"Seems like you are new to this field of work, seems like you are going to need some help." He said sarcastically.

She kissed him on the lips and she let his velvety tongue into her mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, but neither was getting a footing. She let her hand travel down to his sweatpants then removed them. She blushed feeling she was getting aroused and wet down in her sensitive area. Her instincts were taking over, and she wanted him inside of her. Yearning for him to finally be with her like this, to make her his.

_Chapter 4_

_Old Rivals_

Carmelita rested her head on Sly's chest gasping for air, while he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder drawing a thin trail of blood on her fur. They had both enjoyed the closeness and intimacy they had just been through. They both had blood drying on their shoulders and necks. They had been nipping at each other, not causing pain but still enough pressure to cause the a tear in the skin.

"Was…that…you're…first time…Cooper?" Carmelita asked still out of breath.

He nodded giving her a light kiss on the lips, his heart still pumping at a fast tempo. "You're the first, my love," he said sweetly.

"Why am I….the first thou?"

"I was waiting for us to be together one day."

"And if I was dating someone else?"

"I think my charm might have seduced you back to me."

"You're a pain in the ass, but I love you Sylvester."

Sly chuckled, kissing her on the lips again. "I love you too Carmelita."

The two fell into a short nap, holding each other tightly, enjoying the day off they were having. What would have made it better would have been if they hadn't been woken up by someone knocking on the front door. Carmelita nearly jumped out of bed, making Sly jump fear in his eyes. He growled angrily his ears pressed back while his hackles rose revealing his fangs. He wasn't in the mood to be woken up. Carmelita pressed a hand on his chest which made him snap back to his calm demeanor. "It's just my parents Sly, I forgot the time they were coming over, sorry," she said feeling nervous. He nodded giving her a light kiss on the neck. "Everything's going to be alright, nothing they say or do will make me stop loving you."

Another knock at the door, made Carmelita tried to get of bed couldn't. She noticed the handcuffs, annoyed. She growled a bit at this as another knock form the door came. "Just a minute," she yelled loudly. Sly quickly found the key and unlocked her cuff. She pulled her nightdress on, but couldn't find any panties or anything else to cover her up. Sly fortunately handed her a pair f pajama pants. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran over to the door. Leaving Sly to find some clothes half decent to wear; he quickly bolted into action trying to find something to wear.

Carmelita brushed her hair with her hand, trying to look at least awake. She passed a reflection noticing her orange fur was all ruffled up. She shook her head regretting what was going to happen. She took a deep inhale of air then opened the door, and was immediately hugged by her mother.

"Carme, it's so good to see you again, did you get my phone call?" the older fox asked looking at the state her daughter was in.

"Yes Mom I got the call. I just woke up late night." she said giving the truth for the most part.

"Carme, you're a mess have you seen the state of your fur is in lately?" Mr. Fox said acting serious.

"How are you Dad?" she asked hugging her father tightly, making him smile giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Pretty well sweetie, but I'm hurting, and old age isn't helping much either." He said walking in with his wife and daughter.

Carmelita looked at the couch noticing all the blankets were gone, and folded neatly next to it. She silently thanked God, for giving Sly manners and a good head. The Foxes made their way into the apartment till they reached the kitchen. Carmelita's parents were impressed about how good their daughter was coping by herself. They had brought her up right, the kitchen was clean, and the chairs pulled into the table. The books neatly stacked on the book selves. Then her father noticed neatly piled blankets near the couch. Being a retired Chief Investigator he had developed a keen skill of perspective.

Mr. Fox cocked an eyebrow, giving his daughter a glare that he wanted an explanation. "Who else is living here might I ask?" it was an order not a question.

"My boyfriend, he normally sleeps on the couch, Dad. He's just getting dressed and making our bed," she said feeling nervous.

_What if he doesn't approve of Sly? _She thought to herself.

"So, what have you been doing since we last saw you honey?" Mrs. Fox asked trying to break the tension that her husband was making.

"I was sent to Kaine Island with my partner and we tried to bring in a mad man called Dr. M. We were unsuccessful though, he was killed from the cave collapsing, due to his stupidity of blasting away most of the cave. My partner was injured during the fighting getting amnesia. He can't remember much, but he is doing better now."

"At least you are alright, I couldn't imagine seeing you hurt," her mother replied relaxing.

"Wasn't Dr. M part of the Cooper Gang at one point?" Mr. Fox added.

"Yes he was, but he left the gang feeling cheated from the profits they made, wanting more than they were making," Carmelita said.

A crash in her bedroom distracted them, followed by some cursing. Mrs. Fox chuckled hearing this, and Carmelita smiled. Her father was still giving her a glare, she wasn't angry, but this was making her uncomfortable. Her dad had always been protective of her when it involved other men. He had told her to find someone in the force to be with, or in her line of work. Sly was, but not in the sense her father was looking for. She looked away from her father, feeling uncomfortable from him staring at her for so long.

"How long have you been dating this man for?" Mr. Fox asked noticing he was making his daughter nervous.

"I've been with him for six months, and he's the first guy I've let stay with me. He's the first guy I've dated since I left home," she said her tense muscles lessening.

Mr. Fox walked over to the weapons rack looking over the assorted gear he found. He noticed a dark blue trench jacket, with an Investigator badge on it. He looked at it anxious to meet this man. He looked at his daughter s gear then the unknown mans. They both wore black combat style boots, both had shock pistols, and then he noticed a cane in its holder. He examined it closely, remembering that Interpol had made some copies of his Rivals weapon, and tool. It was nearly the same, but instead of a gold alloy for it, it was the same as the rest of it, a tempered black steal that was very durable.

"So what happened to Sly Cooper, did you finally catch him, or did he elude you like his father did with me?" Richard said bitterly, remembering helping the kid then getting thanked by him becoming the world's most uncatchable thief.

Before his daughter could answer the same Raccoon walked out of the bedroom with a pair of his black pants which he kept for special occasions, and a punk rock t-shit. He also spiked his hair, making it stick up a bit, what he normally did. This was his average casual appearance, which she liked; he normally tried looking so tidy and polite for her. He walked up behind Carmelita his claws clicking on the wooden floor and hugged her around the middle. She leaned into him relaxing completely, but also scared about what her father would do. He nuzzled her neck affectionately and took a deep breath, he was feeling nervous.

"Did you guys have a safe trip getting here?" he asked casually.

"Yes we did thank you," Mrs. Fox said, looking at the young man holding her daughter. I take it you're Carme's boyfriend?" she added.

"I am the one who has captured this dame's coeur," he said making Carmelita blush.

Richard walked back over seeing this young man holding his daughter in his arms. He smiled offering his hand. Sly took it and shook his hand. "Fidel Fox and you are?"

"Sylvester Cooper, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Fox," he said with a nervous smile.

Richard smiled back, but he glanced at Carmelita for a brief second with a look that said. "You have a lot of explaining to do." She pushed out of Sly's hold and walked to her bedroom, with Mr. Fox following her. Sly thought nothing of it, and then asked.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink Mrs. Fox?" he asked heading to the kitchen.

"Tea please Sly, with a spoon if honey if you have any please," she said feeling nervous about the Raccoon now.

"What does Mr. Fox normally have with his?" he asked placing the kettle on the stove.

"He just has it straight; he doesn't like anything else with his tea."

_Mrs. Fox and Carmelita have such a beautiful accent. I just hope I don't screw things up._ He thought to himself making the tea.

He got four cups out, knowing that Carmelita would want one and he would as well. She only had hers with milk, and he only had creamer. He went to the table and offered Mrs. Fox a chair; she took one, respecting the manners that the Raccoon had. She still didn't trust him, she had heard all about Sly Cooper and how he went about the world stealing, doing heists, and making her daughter life a living hell. He sat down across from her, looking up at the ceiling then at the window, waiting for the tea to be done.

"It's an honor to see the mother of such a beautiful woman whom I have fallen in love with," he said trying to break the quiet.

"You really are a charmer Mr. Cooper, I can see why my daughter has taken fancy to you," she said, feeling flattered.

"Is everything all right between them," he said nodding to the door.

"Yeah, Richard is just very, over protective of her at the best of times, especially with who she dates."

"Penny dear, can you come here for a moment please?" Mr. Fox called down the hallway.

"Coming dear," and with that Sly was left in the living room alone.

_ I have jumped out of planes, blown up buildings, executed the most dangerous heists in history, but I am falling apart from meeting Carmelita's parents. If this isn't normal I don't know what is. _Sly thought to himself

In the other room Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox and Carmelita were having a quiet heated discussion about the subject at hand. Mr. Fox had been arguing with his daughter for the last five minutes then decided to get Penny to back him up. Carmelita had tears in her eyes more of out of anger then sad. Mr. Fox was really getting into business he had no clue on how to handle.

"Why are you dating a criminal I raised you better than this," Richard whispered angrily.

"Cooper isn't a criminal anymore!" she snapped back.

"How did he even get to join the Interpol?" he said angrily.

"Richard calm down, he seems to be a good guy at best," Mrs. Fox said trying to soothe her husband's anger.

"How can I calm down when my daughter is dating the most wanted man in the world, he has committed more crimes then his father ever did."

"Dad, here take the phone and call Barkley, if you can't believe me then maybe you'll believe him," Carmelita said handing him the phone.

"Fine, if it will just end this nightmare. I did not raise you, so you could just throw your life away," he said while dialing Barkley's personal phone.

Another ten minutes went by, while Mr. Fox was talking to his old friend. The first few minutes were just catching up, and then he finally asked about the Sly Cooper secret he was not informed on. Barkley explained what happened on Kaine Island, and what tests had shown, Sly Cooper just could not remember anything about his thieving days. Richard hanged up, stroking his short beard, annoyed that this was happening. Why couldn't his daughter of fallen in love with a mail man, or someone else besides Cooper. This was almost too much for him to process, why couldn't it just be someone else.

"Sly Cooper the thief that couldn't be stopped by anything the authorities have chucked at him, is stopped because his head was hit to hard; and my daughter is in a relationship with him, just so you can keep an eye on him, right," Richard said hopefully.

Carmelita shook her head, her tail swishing back and forth agitated. "Dad, I love him. He is the only guy who doesn't treat me like some damn object. He loves me too, and he wouldn't do anything to risk hurting me or this relationship. Why can't you just see that, I thought you would be happy for me?" she asked tears actually starting to trickle down her cheek in repressed anger She gave up on standing and sat down to regain her poseur.

This caught her parents by surprise. "Honey, we are happy for you, it's just this is a lot to take in, we were suspecting another cop, not Sly Cooper the most notorious thief in the world," her mother said sitting down next to her daughter, holding her hand gently. "I heard that Sly had been captured, and had changed but I just didn't believe it

"I'm not mad, just shocked Sweetie,' he said sitting down next to her, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I couldn't ask for anyone better for you, he really is a good man. But just from what I've been hearing about his past has really put my tail in a knot. I just don't want to see him hurt you."

"He's getting his memory back, his amnesia is wearing off. We talked about it last night, and he's not going back, he's had enough of running from everything. Ever since his parents died, he's been trying to live up to his father. He's stopped and working for the force now," Carmelita said trying to make her parents see reason.

"I'll give him a chance. We'll be back to see you in a couple months, around Christmas to check up on you two. But if he goes back to his old ways then I'll see him thrown in jail personally. He said getting up heading to the door. He peeped through it and saw Sly sitting there sipping at his drink, not making any move to leave. Fidel noticed that the Raccoon seemed relaxed; enjoying the peace and quiet. He still doubted it but maybe the kid had changed. They got up and headed back to the living room. Sly was still there, which always surprised Carmelita, Sly always used to be on the run. Carmelita sat down next to him reaching out and grabbing the cup in front of her. She drank some of it, knowing it was hers due to the fact that Sly would want her to sit next to him. Her parents sat down, looking at Sly carefully. This was making him nervous, he hated people looking at him for long periods of time, well except Carmelita. He felt a warm smooth hand on his knee, which calmed him don knowing that Carm was just as nervous.

"How many criminals have you brought in by yourself, Sly?" Fidel asked starting to drink the tea.

"Over the last six months I have gotten maybe thirty criminals arrested, and busted twelve gangs. So not many," Sly shrugged taking a sip at his own drink.

"What do you mean not much, son? That's more than I ever got in a six months," Mr. Fidel said actually impressed.

"I'm just doing my job so the streets remain safe, nothing worthy of praise," Sly said.

"Its people like you, that make cities safer Sly, your parents would be proud of you," the older vixen said.

"I wish they were here, I just wanted to know them better, and let them see what I grew up to be." Carmelita placed a hand on his; she understood it was hard for him to talk about his parents.

"Is everything going well between you two?" Mrs. Fox asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes quite well. Ringtail and I haven't gotten into many arguments, but nothing's happened to prove anything's wrong," Carmelita said seeming positive again.

"Sly have you done anything to my daughter, well, you know, in private?" Mr. Fidel asked looking at the Raccoon with a look in his eye.

The Raccoon's eyes widened, feeling really embarrassed about earlier. "No, sir!" he said feeling guilty.

"Yes, Dad we have." Carmelita said, blushing. The two looked at each other, looking annoyed at the other. Sly had an angered looked with a look of fear. Carmelita had just had a furious look.

"Don't start hiding things Ringtail," she growled.

"I'm not hiding anything we didn't do anything, I meant haven't done anyt…" he was cut off by her heal smashing into his foot. He rested his head on the table, and groaned.

"Well, what is it; did he take advantage over my little Carme?" Mr. Fox said looking a bit paranoid.

"Sort of both ways, Sir," Cooper mumbled.

Mrs. Fox looked at Carmelita, who shrugged not giving any thought to it. It was her choice to be with Sly and what they did was up to them. "So whose idea was it?" Carmelita blushed again, avoiding to look at her father, it was mostly her idea, she had completely given up control, showing Sly her hidden self. She didn't like showing people her emotions that much, she was only comfortable with Sly knowing how she felt, due to the long relationship they had.

"Well, we should really be heading out, we were only post to drop in, I have a conference in Belgium to get to," Mr. Fox said getting up.

"Take care Carme, and Sly you take care of her, or I'll literally make your life miserable," Mrs. Fox said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Mr. Fox, before you go, I just wanted to thank you for finding me that night on the attic floor. You were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Sly said putting his hand on Mr. Fox's shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is thanks for being there.

"That's quite alright son, your father was a friend, and I didn't want to see his son hurt." Mr. Fox said giving the young Cooper a brief but tight hug.

"Well, I'm done following in his footsteps. I'm not my father, nor did he want me to try and be him. I'll only be stealing your daughter's heart from now on," Sly said with one of his mischievous smile.

"I think that's a deal Mr. Cooper, you stay away from your old ways and you can have y blessing," Mr. Fox said looking at Sly thoughtfully.

"See you later Dad, see you soon." Carmelita said closing the door after her parents left the apartment.

Chapter 5

Serve and Comfort

Carmelita bolted the door, a weary look in her eyes. Things could have gone a lot better than they had. She stroked Sly's cheek for a brief second seeming distracted. He placed a hand on hers placing his forehead against hers. He didn't kiss her, knowing that they both weren't in the mood for it. She sighed, broke away from her love, heading to their bedroom. To try to escape reality for a while in a book or something to get her mind off of what just transpired. The Fox didn't rush her steps, there was no need to, they had the week off, and so what was the hurry to do anything anymore. _Why, can't things just go according to plan for once, in my fucking life? _She punched the wall trying to manage her anger.

Sly watched this feeling a mixture of emotions, her parents didn't hate him, but they still made it hard. She needed to think for a while, or do something. All he wanted to do was just disappear like he used to, when he was a thief. He tried so hard to make things work with Inspector fox, now it was just falling apart. _She deserves someone better than you. Your right, but till she finds that one, I'm here to entertain her, or until she puts cuffs on us. _Sly thought with a half hearted smile, thinking about all the thefts that he could still recall.

He started putting the cups in the sink, washing up. He never really enjoyed cleaning the dishes, but neither did Carmelita. So he took up the task to clean up in the house after meals. It got her fur dirty, which annoyed her; Sly didn't like seeing her ruffled up. She spent so much time trying to look good in public, for him mostly or she wouldn't bother. Now here he was cleaning up the dishes.

"What now, she wants to be left alone for a while, but what can I do to occupy my thoughts. I could try to call one of my safe houses, see if I could hook up with the old gang, meet them for a bite to eat or something," Sly said out loud to himself miserably.

He looked down the hallway into the bedroom. He noticed the Fox was sitting there quietly reading a book. Nothing else for it Sly got his boots on, grabbed his jacket, the rest of his gear and head out the door. He had nowhere in mind where he was heading, only wanting to head off to; but he needed to run, to stretch his body out for a bit. He stepped into the elevator, thinking about where to go. He had taken his cane out of the holster twirling it with his finger marveling about how light it was. When he finally got into the lobby he headed out, getting some suspicious looks from other people who lived there, he shrugged them off not caring where he went.

The Raccoon made it outside noticing it was cold, really cold. He breathed through his mouth seeing it loom in front of him till it evaporated. _Haven't been this cold since I was in Alaska with the guys, damn it. I should have brought something warmer to wear. _He thought to himself.

He finally looked at an alley way, noticing it had a lack of life. Sly bolted across the street dodging cars as they went by, he was gaining speed, while memories of old heists flashed by. He ran into the alley enjoying the freedom to him for a bit. He jumped off the ground, hooked his cane on a fire escape, he waited till the last second then let go being sent forward. He latched himself onto a pipe placing the cane in his mouth climbing up to the top of the building. It was even colder up here; his fur kept him warm though, insolating the heat.

The Raccoon headed off in another direction, not caring where his paws took him, only enjoying the rhythm of his heart pudding in his chest with excitement. Sly jumped off the building landing on another one then another one. He continued running in this direction for half an hour while blinking the snow out of his eyes, and trying to keep his eyes open, his eyelids kept freezing shut.

Sly saw something familiar, something he hadn't seen for a while. He stopped sliding a few feet on the roof from the buildup of ice. Not too far from where he was standing was a two story building bordered up, while police tape crossed it. Sly didn't know why this building looked so familiar; he noticed a building called Dimitri's Nightclub. A forgotten memory flashed before his eyes. His gang had made a hideout in the same bordered up building while they schemed how to take down Dimitri when he was in charge of a counterfeit press.

"It can't be, it just can't be the same place?" he said aloud.

Without any hesitation he climbed down, and then made his way over to the building of interest. Sly ran up to the door, noticing it was bordered down pretty tight. The ex-thief had an idea of how to get in. He headed down into the street till he found an empty garage where the van used to be parked. Sly looked through his gear belt which he had brought by accident. Finding a screw driver, and a durable door pick he got to work on the lock. With a click and a rumble inside the mechanism the door unlocked.

Sly opened the door looking into the old safe house. Everything was there, minus the Gang, with all the blueprints, game system, whatever they needed for a heist was gone, too the untrained eye that is. The Raccoon headed off the second story finding a small round table, under it what seemed to be a busted floor board was actually a hidden stash that he had left there. He moved the table off of the loose board hoping there was something left inside. After staring at the floor for hours Sly removed the board, finding a stash of items. He smiled seeing pictures of the gang and him, the old trio. He sat down crossing his legs bringing all the items out of its safe.

He picked up a torn, fading picture, his mood lightened up feeling excited like it was Christmas. It was Murray and he playing video games, while Bentley was planning in the background. Bentley liked to take pictures with the cameras he installed in the house. Sly was laughing while Murray was choking on a chip, while the turtle looked at them shaking his head in false disgust. He always acted so serious on missions, never liking to kid about till the job was done. He placed the picture back in the pile he was making. Something caught his eye, it didn't belong there. It was a note, not one of his calling a card to Carmelita, this one was different it was purple and was in an envelope. On it he read aloud, "To Ringtail, your eyes only." He opened it finding a letter inside it. He began to read; there was only one person who called him that name.

_Dear Sly_

_I wasn't able to thank you for last night. The dinner was quite nice, I won't say this out loud because I don't want anyone knowing about it, this is to remain between you and me or so help me next time I see you, I'll tie your tail in a knot around a lamp post. Anyways I enjoy the time we spend together when I'm not chasing you over rooftops, or just because you act stupid sometimes. I know you won't find this till you head back to this safe house one day, which I hope you do. It's just that I have to hide my emotions when I'm with you because I don't want this interfering with my job. _

_I wanted to tell you that you are a lovely gentlemen who treats me nicer than anyone back at H.Q. I say this because I can't get closer to you, I can't lose this job, it's too important to me. I didn't have the stomach to say this to you in person. I'm sorry this just won't work out between us, it just won't work out. If only you were on my side of the law we could be together which I want desperately, but you are making this harder for me. I'm sorry, I-this is all I can write now; I'm tearing up just writing this to you. _

_Investigator Carmelita Montoya Fox_

Sly felt a mixture of emotions. Shock, depression, happiness, and anger were some of them. He really had hurt her when he was a thief; he was pushing away the only woman who ever cared about him. If only he came back to the safe house earlier, after they defeated clock la, maybe he could have realized how much he hurting her. He nearly yelled at himself. He had passed this house after Carmelita had captured him, after his daring escape with his parachute he landed literally right in front of the safe house.

"I'm sorry Carm-I'll make this up to you somehow, when I get home. You and me are going to have a talk," the Raccoon said to himself.

He placed all the memories in his pockets in his coat, not wanting to leave any of these memories behind. Sly got up to leave after he got everything that he wanted to take back; a small reflecting object caught his eye. He shook his head thinking it was nothing, but still it was there. He looked at the wall noticing close up it wasn't actually a real wall. He looked about the room then found a pressure plate next to it which was also cleverly hidden. He pressed down on it watching the wall as it opened up to a rack of old gear. He thought this was strange, why had they hidden all this gear here. He thought about it then realized this was all the replacements just in case they broke something. He shook his head again feeling stupid. He looked at it all, the binoculars with the hidden microphone and camera. Murray's flaming gloves, Bentley's rocket darts which homed in onto anything that had a heat signature. Everything they had used displayed like new.

He was about to close it when he came to a revelation. His binoculars could contact the van, or any of the hideouts old computers. He grabbed them hoping the batteries were still working. He turned it on and he wanted to yell out in joy. But he didn't. The next thing he did was change the channel to Bentleys. After Clockwerk Bentley had made the binoculars so they had a distance up to a ten thousand mile radius before they lost signal from Bentleys lap top, all Sly was hoping for was that his old friend had kept it.

Ten minutes came and went, and Sly started to lose hope. He looked one last time into the pair of binoculars, then the screen in the left corner changed. Then appeared a familiar turtles face.

"Murray if this is another prank call, I'm…. "Bentley froze mid sentence realizing who it was on the screen. "Sly, is-is that you?" he whispered.

"The one, and only Sly Cooper at your service," Sly replied with a huge smile.

"We, we thought you had died-wait how did you contact us, where are you?" the turtle asked rapidly.

"I'm in our old hideout near Dimitri's Nightclub, and I found some of my old gear."

"You're not far from me then, you are about half an hour away, stay right there, Murray's on the couch in the vault. Just stay there we'll be there in an hour or so," with that Bentley was gone, leaving Sly very anxious to see his friends again.

An hour later Sly was sitting on the fountain in front of the night club, which had been obviously fixed. His leg was shaking nervously, while he waited anticipation killing him. he looked himself over one last time in the reflection of the fountain which was being heated so as not to freeze. His hair was still sticking up from his meeting with Carmelita's parents. His trench coat looked fine, while his badge around his neck that he wore was avoid of any filth. He looked tidy enough. The snow had built up on his coat and his head; it wasn't as bad as the night before. The snow fell lightly and lazily, taking it's time to reach the ground.

The sound of screeching tires a block away told Sly that his friends were close to their destination. He looked down the road, and then saw the Cooper Van turn the corner balancing on its two wheels. It stopped twenty feet away from him then it fell back on all four tires making the ground shake with a loud bang. He already knew who was driving the Van, only Murray could pull that stunt without damaging the Van. Sly remembered he still had his shock pistol with him.

He got up looking at the van with an irritated look. Bentley, Murray, and also Penelope stepped out the van smiling. Bentley was also walking; he seemed to have figured something out so he could walk on two legs again. Sly didn't smile though, he stayed in character though.

"Hey, you guys!" Sly said in his serious tone he used for work. "Did you know it's illegal to do stunts like that in public?" he said getting up looking at group.

"Sorry officer, we didn't know, we have a bad axle, so it tends to do that when we head around corners," Penelope said looking at Bentley worried.

"Wait. I've seen that Van before." Sly said widening his eyes in astonishment. "You're the Cooper gang."

"Bentley should we run now, or should I just knock him out?" Murray mumbled, seeming not to be in the mood.

"I'm going to have to take you to H.Q., you can either come kicking and screaming, or unconscious." Sly said taking his shock pistol out of its holster aiming it at them.

"We don't want any trouble Detective, were just here to see a friend," Bentley said calmly.

"No, I'm bringing you in, and it's Investigator Cooper to you!" Sly snapped still acting.

"Wait, that can't be you, Sly is that really you?'' Penelope asked looking at the Raccoon.

"I'm the only Sly Cooper here if that's what you mean," he said putting his shock pistol away with a smile.

"SLY, COME HERE BUDDY!" The hippo roared crossing the distance between them, and embracing his friend.

"It's…good to see…too," Sly gasped, being crushed from his friends supernatural strength. With a loud pop, Murray put Sly down rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, still don't know my own strength sometimes. Anyways I thought you have been working out?"

"I have, can't you tell I'm fitter since you last saw me?"

"No not really, I thought you would be more ripped like me by now if you had," Murray said chuckling.

"Well, not everyone's going to be as buff you."

"I guess you're right, but wait you're a cop?" he asked as the other two walked over to them.

"Sly, I thought you joined a new gang, or just retired, but now a police officer," Bentley said shocked while he saw the badge around Sly's neck.

"I'm in Interpol now, as an Investigator. Been working hard these last few months anyways." Sly said grinning.

"I heard rumors that you were working with the law, but I didn't believe them, I thought they meant a relative of your or something," Penelope said staring at the Raccoon.

"Wait a minute. Your undercover aren't you, you got in and finding the best dips before you leave then were going to have all these new heists?" Bentley said giddily.

"No, I'm done with thefts and heists. I am working as a man of the law now," Sly said very seriously.

"But what about your inheritance, who's going to be the master thief now, there has to be a Cooper, Sly?" Murray asked.

"Maybe in twenty years or so there might be a new Cooper, but I'm done, I have retired from thieving and I'm enjoying it."

"Well, Okay then, I can't say this is what I expected from seeing you again, but whatever makes you happy I guess," Bentley said sadly.

"Hey we had some good times; we had a good run Bentley. I just had enough of one day, I was just too good at it, and there were other circumstances that led to me retiring."

"What have you been up to since you disappeared man?" Murray asked feeling excited to hear what his best friend had been up to.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"What happened in the Cooper Vault, start from there." Bentley said, determined now to find out what happened.

Another hour went by where Sly told his Gang about the fight with Dr. M, to his amnesia, all the way to him putting criminals behind bars, to where he was now; all he left out was his relationship with Carmelita. The entire event got a lot of compliments gasps and even a loud laugh out of Bentley and Murray a few times.

"You have been keeping yourself busy for the last couple of months, you may be out, but you just can't stay still can you," Bentley stated after Sly finished.

"You try being retired from thieving at an early age, I had to keep busy, or I would have lost it by now," Sly replied chuckling.

"I'm just glad you're still making things go BOOM, and punching bad guys in the jaw every day, I wish I had your job, but I like smashing cars," Murray boomed.

"Me too pal, me too," the Raccoon patted Murray on the arm.

"This all makes sense now," Penelope said nodding her head, and then she looked at Sly coming to a thought. "Where have you been living for the last six months Sly?

"In an apartment an hour from hear, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering who you're staying with at the moment," she said casually.

"How are things with you and Investigator Fox?" Bentley asked finally noticing that his friend had avoided this topic.

"Things are going well; we haven't had many arguments about anything. I met her parents though, and that could have gone better," Sly said feeling awkward about earlier still. "Do you guys know what time it is, I have to start heading back to my vixen soon or she'll start getting agitated.

"So you guys do live together, I knew it, pay up Murray," Penelope yelled holding her hand out toward Murray.

"Damn it Sly, why couldn't you keep that quiet, just lost a hundred Euros because of you," Murray grumbled putting the money in the hand it now belonged to.

"It's around three now Sly, we could give you a ride if you want." Bentley offered.

"Thanks, let's get going."

With that the reunited gang got into the van and sped off down the road. On the way they talked about what everyone had been up to since they all went their separate ways. Murray was a demolition derby driver with his van, hadn't lost yet. He was an all time professional racer, but because of his insurance for destroying nearly every car on the track he had given up, going to a more exciting job. Penelope and Bentley had been working on some new inventions, just random machines and gadgets they sold to companies and got the royalties for their product. In all they had been doing what Sly ad been up, trying to survive everyday with their new jobs. No one complained about their lives, there was nothing to complain about. Everything was going so well. The gang finally pulled up in front of the apartment. Before Sly got out he wrote the address and his apartment number on a piece of paper giving it to Bentley.

"If you guys got nothing to do tomorrow I'm here, just give me a call to arrange things and we'll meet up here alright?" Sly asked getting out of the van.

"You got it buddy," Murray said giving Sly a big smile.

"Alright just make sure Ms. Fox keeps her shock pistol in the holster," Bentley said nervously.

"You should probably get to her Sly, ladies such as her don't like to be kept waiting," Penelope said giving him a wink. Which made him blush; she seemed to know more than he thought.

"Catch you guys later," Sly said as the Van sped away down the street dodging traffic.

Sly walked into the apartment that Carmelita shared with him; the raccoon immediately kicked his combat boots, and took of his gear. Before he sat down on the couch the sound of running water from the bedroom made his ears pick up. Sly changed his course, and headed into their bedroom, noticing the bathroom door was open. He peeped in seeing Carmelita's nude form through the steamed glass. He closed the bedroom door, wanting to make sure that they were alone together for a while. He was just going to have to pray she didn't have a shock pistol in there if things went sideways.

Sly stripped his own clothes off placing them back in the draw that he had been using for his clothes. Without anymore thought on the matter he walked into the bathroom but he found something that changed his mood.

His heart stopped as he saw his vixen hugging her legs, her head buried in her knees. He opened the screen door, closing it without a sound. The Fox still hadn't noticed him in the shower with her. Carmelita was shaking, and crying quietly. He had never heard her cry before. It caused him pain to see her like this, she was normally the last person he expected to see fall apart. She needed someone to talk to or just be there for her. Sly sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. She looked up and acknowledged him, at first she was looking depressed, then infuriated that he was there in the shower with her. She then just leaned into, resting her beautiful head on his shoulder. With his other hand he gently caressed her cheek, trying to soothe her.

"It's going to be all right my sweet vixen, I'm home, and everything's going to be okay," Sly whispered gently into her ear. "I am sorry about hurting you so much in the past, I-I didn't know that I was making your life hell, but I stopped because of you. I just want to settle down with you and be a good husband one day," he finished tightening his hold on her. She didn't say anything, but she calmed down, her tears stopped, but she was still shaking.

The water started turning cold so he turned the shower off. He found a towel around the fox; he sat back down next to her wrapping it around both of them drying them slowly. She was still in hysterics, venting her true emotions which she hid every day. He was starting to feel worried but continued with what he was doing. Trying the best he could to comfort his love, his lifelong companion. Carmelita was the only one who had actually captured his heart, not crushing it under a boot.

When they were mostly dried off, he picked her up bridal stile in his arms while she continued to sniffle; she curled into him feeling safe in his arms. He placed her on the bed as gently as he could. Carmelita curled up, holding herself, just wanting to be held, or just to be forgotten, she preferred held. _Am I really balling my eyes out in front of Cooper? The man who taunted me for so many years? Playing with my emotions like a violin. Till he promised me in the outback it would all change. Why can't we just be happy together like he promised it would be? _The vixen thought to herself still feeling depressed.

Sly grabbed the handcuffs from earlier which he had found in his bed side draw. He cuffed his right wrist then lay down next to her. Without waiting for an invitation he pulled her close to him, letting her rest her head on his chest. He cuffed her right wrist, feeling de ja vu from earlier that day. This seemed to cheer her up, lastly he pulled the covers over them.

"Thanks, for everything Ringtail," she said sarcastically, half snapping at him.

"I didn't mean…"he stopped acting defensive. "I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause you so much grief in all these years. I was just acting foolishly, thinking I was only hurting the other criminals back when the gang was still around. But I was hurting you all this time, making your life hell at your job," he continued, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

She was taken aback from this. She saw sincerity and a weakness in his eyes. "Sly, its okay that was in the past, just forget about it," she said not meaning to snap at him.

"It's not okay; I treated everything like it was some kind of game. I treated your emotions like it was some kind of toy; I hurt you so many times. I found one of your letters at an old hide out today," he said holding back a sob. "For once, I understand what I was doing was wrong, it was all because of you. I hanged up my mask, put away my old cane because of you," he said, each word coming out painfully.

"I thought you never would have found that letter," she said remembering the words she wrote.

"Can we make things work out between us, or have I…?"

"Things will work out between us Sly, just stay in line," she said.

Carmelita nuzzled his neck affectionately; she wasn't feeling as depressed as she was. They lay there a while just holding each other under the covers. He was stroking her hair, which he had wanted to do since he laid his eyes on it all those years ago when they had first met. He was doing just that, being in the same bed living with his love. He noticed a tuff of fur missing on her left shoulder which made him chuckle, remembering the mornings events. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered nearly inaudible. "Want to go a second round?"

This sent a shiver down her spine. She had enjoyed every second with him when they were mating; she was waiting for these words all day. Instead of giving him a reply she bit down hard into his shoulder, making him moan in delight. His tail wrapped around hers, and he gained more energy then he previously had. He kissed her passionately; she returned it, letting his velvety tongue into her mouth. She savored his taste, enjoying him as much as he was her. It had been a long day for both of them, so the two Investigators comforted each other, for the rest of the evening, loving every moment of it.

Chapter 6

COOPER!


End file.
